Rachel Berry's Guide To Surviving a Zombie
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: Apocalypse.When Rachel, Matt, Mike and Sam wake up to Zombies running round causing havoc, they all know what to do immediately. Five simple rules, and then they're safe. But what happens when one rule gets crossed off? The most important rule...


**A/N ENJOY! Broken Serenity will be updated just before christmas as a present, as will... something else :P**

**Rating may change to a M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...** _**Yet**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Title<em>: **Rachel Berry's Guide to Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse (Also by Matt and Mike)**

_Author_:** Kate. The guide is written by, Rachel Berry, Matthew Rutherford and Michael Chang. Read over and approved by Sam Evans.**

_Summary_: **When Rachel, Matt, Mike and Sam wake up to Zombies running round causing havoc, they all know what to do immediately.**

**Five simple rules, and then they're safe. But what happens when one rule gets crossed off? The most important rule...**

**Trapped in McKinley high with no way to contact the outside world, the Glee club, plus a few, are forced to find other means of survival.**

_Warnings_: **Gore, Language, OC's, Character deaths**

_Parings_: **Puckleberry, Klaine, Maybe Mike/Matt? Tartie, Fabson, Brittana. Cherryford-Raine-Samchel Friendship. PEZBERRY xD**

_Set_: **Season Three.**

When Rachel Berry woke up, the sun was streaming through her window, causing soft warm ribbons of sunlight to dance on her face. She smiled softly, and streched in her bed. She yawned a little, before climbing out of bed.

Rachel took a sip of the cold water her Daddy had left on her vanity table that morning, before standing in front of her mirror and practicing her scales, and then dropping to the floor and doing twenty push ups. Then afterwards, with that Rachel Berry smile of hers, she jumped up and started brushing her hair.

She was stepping into her navy blue dot halter dress, her favorite one with the white polka dots, when she heard an odd strangled sound from the room next to hers... her father's room. Her head snapped up from her dress, and fear instantly struck her heart. Rachel blinked rapidly. "D-daddy? Dad?" she called nervously.

The only reply, was a series of bangs, and a throaty moan.

Without batting an eyelid, Rachel pushed her dress away, and threw on her bathrobe, before slipping out of her room. As quietly as possible, she made her way towards her parents' room. There was another bang, wich made her scold herself for not taking her baseball bat with her.

Gulping, she raised a hand, and rapped gently on the door. There was another moan, and another bang. Rachel stepped away a little. Yet another moan, a long, drawn out moan this time, and Rachel's eyes widened.

Oh. What if they were...

Rachel shook her head trying to erase the image. "I-it's me, Rachel," she called, unsure of what she was to do. "I- I just wanted to make sure you were OK..." she trailed off as the bedroom door slowly swung open.

The smell was what hit her first. A disgusting odor that made her gag. It smelled like death. She saw the blood second, and her eyes began to water. There was too much blood. Far too much. She swallowed thickly, and screamed a little when two loud moans came from the room. And then two figures emerged from the room.

One was her Daddy, the other figure she didn't recognize. Their skin was greay and peeling off. One of them, the one she didnt recognize, had a hole it's neck and another in it's leg. Her Daddy had a chunk taken out of his arm. Their eyes were blood shot and they were making their way towards her at a fast pace.

This time, Rachel screamed loudly. A broken hearted, terrified scream. And then she fled to her room, and flung the door shut behind her once she was inside safetly. She looked around wildly for something to block her door. Her eyes came to rest on her chest of drawers.

Clamping her eyes shut, Rachel threw herself towards it, wishing wildly that her bedroom door lock would last five minutes.

Mike Chang had never been one for crying. But that's what he found himself doing as he swung his baseball bat at his father's head. He sobbed harder when blood splattered his bare chest, his father's blood, now mixed with his mother's.

And then he dropped the bat. The sound of wood hitting the hard kitchen floor echoed around the silent room. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Another sob escaped his chest, before he straightened up, cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. And he took two deep breaths, before jogging up to his bedroom.

All he wanted to do was dance. He'd hoped they were wrong, the so called 'experts', that they'd been silly. But he could only be thankful that he was prepared.

A new pair of clothes were shoved into arms as soon as he entered his room. He nodded stiffly towards his best friend, before pulling the clothes on quickly.

"How many?" he asked, making his way towards the bedroom window. Matt glanced at him, and frowned slowly. "About twenty, most are still... feeding." his voice shook slightly on the last word. Mike nodded, before turning to the box on his bed. "I've finished downstairs, we need to get to the school soon."

It was no surprise when Matt and Mike woke up to Mike's dad chewing Mike's mom's face. This was the day they'd been waiting for since they were six. Just, they were rather hoping they could save their parents. So, not a surprise, more a shock.

Two black backpack's were slowly being filled with essentials. Food, Water, Clothes and a thick blanket.

That was the first thing on the list: Gather all your essentials.

The second? Gather as many family members as possible, unless they've been changed.

Matt nodded, before glancing at his watch. "Rae's late." he muttered. Both friends glanced at each other, and back to the book in Mike's hands,

Rule Three: All four of us MUST meet up at McKinley high at exactly 9:30 AM. Anyone late, will be left behind

It was harsh, but they couldn't be slowed down. And then the boys glanced at each other, before grabbing their backpacks, and a weapon. and making their way down the stairs, and to the garage.

If their childhood friend, and team leader was missing, that meant some serious shit was going on. And hopefully, Sam was OK too.

Sam was anything but OK. He'd woken up to his mother screaming in pain and in terror. He'd raced down the stairs, his heart racing in fear. He'd almost been sick when he saw what was going on. Stacy and Stevie, his younger siblings, were feasting on his mother. But of course, they weren't Stacy and Stevie anymore. They were... _Zombies. The living dead. Inhuman._

Sam stumbled backwards into the sitting room door, and let out a strangled cry. A stupid thing to do. Stacy and Stevie, or whatever they were, glanced up hungrily, and dropped their mother, who was trembling. Sam gripped the door handle, ready to run. His mother looked up weakly as Stacy and Stevie made their way to Sam.

"Run.." she whispered weakly. Sam shook his head, and his mother gave him a look that said, 'Now, Sam' The look she always gave him when he refused to, set the table. He nodded, after a small hesitation. "I love you, Mom," he said meekly as he tore out of the sitting room.

He ran up too his room, and dove under his bed, grabbing the already full backpack, and returning downstairs. He could hear Stacy and Stevie moaning from the sitting room, and he quickly made his way towards the kitchen, and out the back door.

He swore to himself, when he realised he forgot the book. To late to turn back, he raced towards his mother's car, just managing to avoid a rotting Zombie.

He knew his route off by heart... he hoped.

Rachel growled frustratedly, as she pushed her chest of drawers forward. It'd barely moved in five minutes, and the banging on the door had increased, which was an obvious sign her Daddy had joined the other two... things.

The door creaked suddenly, and Rachel shrieked. Quickly, she tore towards her bed, and roughly shoved on some black trousers and a matching top, before slinging a black backpack one her back and grabbing her baseball bat. And then she took a deep, shuddering breath, and began to unlock her door. But a sound stopped her. It sounded like someone was... calling her name? She paused and listened, "Rachel?" there it was again.

"I'm upstairs!" she shouted. There was a bang, before some thumping. "Rach," Rachel recognized the voice as Matt's. "Matt?" she asked quietly. There was a grunt, and a bang, before the banging slowed, and then stopped. "Yeah." Was the reply.

Rachel gripped the bat tighter, before openeing her door, and swinging the bat at the disfigured thing that made it's way towards her. She gulped as blood and brains splattered her.

Matt sent her a sad look from the hallway, as she stepped barefoot out of her room. She grimaced as she stepped into something sticky. She sighed, before both her and Matt swung their weapons at the last Zombie, Rachel's Daddy.

Rachel stared sadly at the dead bodies, and swallowed back tears. She smiled tightly as Matt passed her a pair of socks and shoes, both of which she quickly slipped on. "Mike?" she asked her friend, startled by the fact he wasn't there.

"Food." he simply replied. Rachel nodded, before making her way downstairs.

"And Sam?" she asked, as her and Matt met up with Mike, who had an armful of plastic bags. Matt shrugged. "On his way." Mike replied. He didn't need to add 'hopefully'.

Rachel nodded stifly. "School," Rachel, Matt and Mike said in unison. All nodded grimly at each other, before leaving the house. Mike, Matt and the Rachel, who took one longing glance around, and said a silent goodbye.

Rachel, Mike and Matt quickly made their way to Mike's car. Careful to avoid the flesh eating beasts. As soon as they were safely buckled in, they set off. Matt passed his water bottle to a red faced Rachel, who accepted gratefully.

They were driving smoothly, until Mike stopped suddenly. Rachel shrieked and Matt yelped. "Sorry," Mike whispered. And then Rachel saw why he'd stopped. Tina and Mercedes were waving their arms, yelling for them to stop.

And as soon as they're as close as they can get to the car, Rachel opens the back door, and the jump in, before Mike starts driving again, then they shut the door, breathing heavily.

It was about five minutes later, when Rachel screamed, breaking the sad silence. Mike swerved, and almost hits a lamp post. "What?" Mercedes asked, terror creeping into her voice. Rachel just points behind her, and that's when they all see Sam in his little yellow car, two passengers in with him... and ten hungry Zombies chasing after him.

They're all so horrifed, they almost get run over by the school bus. The school but that someone's driving... rather badly, to be honest.

Rachel's eyes widened, and she gasped when she realized who was driving the bus. The driver was chuckling wildly, whilst yelling, "_Die_, you Zombie fuckers!" And despite the situation, Rachel found herself leaning out of the car window, and yelling, "NOAH!"

The driver of the bus took a break from swearing, to glance at Rachel. Puck grinned, " 'Sup, Rach?" Rachel glared at him, before noticing his younger sister, Aria, meekly glancing out the buss window. She waved at Rachel, before whispering something to Puck. "We're goin' to the school!" Puck yelled, driving over three more Zombies. Rachel nodded, "So are we!" she replied. Puck nodded, and Rachel saw Aria make her way to the back of the bus, where she saw three people huddled together looking terrified.

Rachel thought she could make out Brittany, and perhaps Santana, but whether the other person was Quinn or not, she couldn't tell.

Turning to the car behind her, Rachel yelled, "Puck and some others are making their way to the school!" she yelled. Sam nodded, and sped up as a Zombie almost reached his car. Rachel took a breath, and sat back down in her seat. She frowned slightly, when Tina and Mercedes gave her a guilty look. But then again, she was too worried about Kurt and Blaine, to worry about guilty look.

"You little shits! DIE!" Rachel grimaced, and sank down in her chair, as Puck destroyed eight more Zombies.

No-one had seen Tina and Mercedes text their friends. To them, friends meant safety, safety in numbers right?

No.

Not. At. All.


End file.
